Time and Again
by The Night Rain
Summary: Kagome changes her mind while travelling through the well - resulting in her two timelines colliding. With none of her friends around - and they don't even remember her - can Kagome undo what has happened? And will ever single male she comes across stop h


Time and Again

****

By: Carmen, Demon Exterminator

__

28/10/03

****

Kagome is indecisive when she travels trough the well, resulting in both timelines colliding and forming into one -very confusing- time where Kagome finds herself in tight situations with her friends no where around. Will she find them? Will she find Inuyasha? And will they remember her?

I+K and S+M pairing maybe S+R

Change of Mind

'I **hate** you, Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed

'Right back at ya!' Inuyasha snapped back

'Well… I'm leaving!' Kagome continued

'See if I care!' Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and turning around.

Kagome stomped off towards the Bone Eater's well in a hurry, and Inuyasha didn't seem to mind.

From the sidelines, Miroku, Shippo and Sango watched - this was the usual argument, and as usual Kagome was heading home, but they all knew Kagome would come back, as she always did.

'Here we go again,' Sango sighed, leaning over as her elbows rested against her knees.

'Yup, it's getting a little old if you ask me,' Shippo sighed.

'Yes, it's a shame they must resort to such anger…' Miroku said as he looked away.

Sango grabbed his hand before it reached her backside, and then flipped him onto his back. 'Hands off houshi!' she said standing over him.

'Whatever are you talking about Sango?' he smiled innocently

Sango snarled, 'you know _damn_ well what I mean houshi-sama.' she said and then walked away.

Kagome reached the well, and then jumped down, disappearing into the blue aura of time. But about halfway she began to have second thoughts, so she tried to turn away, going back into time. _I hate it when I change my mind _she glared in annoyance. 

Kagome landed on solid ground. She then began to climb up, she came up and found herself in almost the same - but much more authentic - well house that she _wasn't_ supposed to end up in. _Awe man, I guess it didn't work._ She grunted as she climbed out. 

She heard shouting from outside. She opened the door, and was almost afraid to not hear it squeak in protest. She opened the door and found her mother, Souta and Jii-chan running about - all of them were wearing old-fashioned kimonos (although Jii-chan always wore the same priest gi). Mrs. Higurashi was wearing a normal pale faded blue kimono and a dark bluish-gray kimono while Souta was wearing a more youthful brown one - Kagome thought she had seen Kohaku when she first looked at him.

'Kagome! There you are!' Jii-chan gasped running over to her.

'What's going on Jii-chan?' Kagome asked instinctively - she actually had no clue what **was** going on.

'What are you dressed as? You must change your attire immediately! Quickly!' Jii-chan urged pushing her across the dusty land over into the larger wooden building - what must have been her home. 

There were only so many rooms there, and she found a room with four beds laid out neatly on the floor and folded on top of one was a miko's attire. Kagome changed into it and hid her clothes away, then she found something to tie her hair back _I probably look like Kikyou right now_ she told herself as she left. 

She came outside to find Souta rounding up chickens. _Chickens? We never had chickens at the shrine… what is going on?_ Kagome asked herself looking around as she watched Jii-chan bringing in the horses. 

'Kagome, go wash up.' Mrs. Higurashi urged handing her a rag and a wooden bucket. 

Kagome hesitated - where was she supposed to wash up? 'Don't just stand there Kagome! Hurry down to the river!' Souta hissed hastily. 

Kagome blinked - _the river? _There was never a river before, but it then occurred to her that nothing was the same as it was in both eras she had been in. 

She turned to see there was a forest behind the shrine. _Okay, I must be loosing it… _she told herself as she shook her head and then she hurried into the forest. She found the river and there she splashed water over her face. The water was cold and wet - it was real. _Okay I'm not imagining things… but what in Kami's name is going on?_ She asked looking down. She was doing her hair again and then she felt the Shikon no Tama tug at her neck. 

'Wait a minute!' she gasped then she grasped it into her hand. 'The Shikon no Tama is _whole_? But… how is that possible?' She gawked at its reflection. There is was - spherical and smooth - as she ran her fingers around it's soft surface she could sense it's purity. 

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 'Okay what's going on? I went through the well… and then I turned back-' she whispered to herself then gasped - she turned back.

Could her change of thought as she turned around have caused her two timelines to collide? And if so, how could she get back into either one of them? All Kagome knew was: she was in trouble… **big** trouble.


End file.
